


288

by GeekChick1013



Series: Missed Opportunities [1]
Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekChick1013/pseuds/GeekChick1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been a number of times when I've been watching certain scenes from Show on a loop and taken a moment to picture what might have happened if things had progressed. These stories are the result of these musings, with a healthy dose of Notoriouslyuniq-inspired porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	288

“Thank you for doing this.”

Roman set down the antiseptic spray. He sighed and began dabbing at the blood under Deniz's nose with the disinfected gauze. “Now we've both been beaten up by Bulle. I guess that's something to bond over, huh?”

“I think the bleeding stopped,” Deniz non-responded, gesturing at his sore nose.

“Let me see.” Roman put a hand to his face and gently tipped his head back. Deniz let his eyes drift out of focus behind Roman, adopting a bland expression... but the careful fingers on his face seemed to be radiating fire down through his whole body. He barely noticed as Roman assured him, “Yes. It stopped bleeding.”

Roman's hand slipped away... but the heat remained, sunk into his cheek like a brand. Deniz's eyes began to rove helplessly across Roman's face; from his lips to his eyes to his cheek and back to his lips. Without knowing what he was doing, he began to slowly lean forward, drawn towards Roman like a flower turning to the sunlight.

“I think I better leave,” he heard himself say, although he could barely feel his lips moving. They felt tingly, but also strangely numb. Like a few hours after a dentist appointment, when the Novocain finally began to wear off.

“Yeah, that's probably... for the best,”Roman muttered in response, his own eyes riveted on Deniz as he continued to lean slowly in, a tiny smile playing across his own lips.

Deniz drifted closer, closer, close enough that they could have brushed noses. Close enough that he could feel Deniz's breath on his skin.

“It's pretty late, and...” Deniz trailed off, still leaning in, almost close enough to brush Roman's lips, and Roman closed his eyes.

Deniz hesitated. Roman opened his eyes, the warm anticipation already beginning to crumble. He waited for Deniz to pull away.

Instead, Deniz suddenly closed the distance.

Roman's eyes were still open, and he could see the dusky brush of Deniz's lashes against his cheeks, the slight furrow of his brow. More importantly, he could feel the still-hesitant pressure of Deniz's lips against his own, wavering slightly, as though he couldn't decide whether to pull away... or deepen it.

Roman simply waited, knowing that to play the aggressor in any way would send Deniz fleeing for the hills. He could not wait long, he knew; his desire for the boy was a roaring monster in his stomach, one that could not be kept quiet for long. Not with his soft lips resting against Roman's, or with his knee pushing absently into Roman's inner thigh. Soon he would _have_ to risk scaring the boy off, when the need for him became too much.

Then Deniz opened his mouth, just a little, exhaling into Roman's as he did. All Roman's careful control disappeared and he leaned into Deniz, resting a hand on his knee.

The voices that always seemed to echo through his head when he was around Roman lately – _fag, queer, sissy_ – seemed distant and unimportant as his hand trailed up Roman's shoulder and to his face. All he could hear now was the susurration of Roman's breath and his own heart pounding. He deepened the kiss further, curling his tongue up and almost into Roman's mouth, then retreating timidly as he closed off the kiss. He could feel Roman's hand on his leg, light and careful.

When he opened his mouth again to continue the kiss, he felt Roman's tongue for the first time, trailing gently along the seam of their joined lips. Without even knowing he was going to do so, he darted his own tongue out to meet it, barely more than a touch before retreating again. The pressure on his leg increased fractionally, and he could feel how much Roman was holding back, trying so hard not to scare him away.

And suddenly the fear was gone, and the trepidation with it. His other hand came up and grasped Roman's face as he opened his mouth and pushed his tongue greedily into Roman's. Their tongues twisted together as the hand on his leg clamped down tight. He began to harden inside his jeans as their breaths became faster, their kisses more frantic. Roman's hand inched up his leg, the thumb rubbing in small circles, the apex of each a little closer to where the fabric had already begun to strain. In a moment Roman would be touching him through the rough denim, rubbing along his cock, perhaps opening the zipper and squeezing his hand through so that there would be only the thin material of his shorts keeping Roman's hand separated from his hardness. And then that too would be gone, and they would be skin-to-skin, and-

A thought flashed across his mind as Roman's thumb came within millimeters of his hard-on, _is he hard too?,_ followed by the words again, _fag, fag, FAG,_ not distant this time but _screaming_ at him, because kissing didn't make you gay, even with tongue, but the idea of touching Roman's dick, stroking it, perhaps even licking it or sucking it, and then... no. _NO._

He pulled away suddenly, his lips once again feeling tingly and numb. Roman looked at him, eyes glassy and heavy-lidded and all pupil. Deniz could barely stand to keep looking into them, but he was scared to look anywhere else, afraid that his eyes would be dragged down to Roman's lap, that he would see the bulge there. He couldn't handle that, not now.

Roman's hand had risen from Deniz's leg. Although lust had somewhat dulled his ability to think, he caught up quickly and tried to quell the nervous energy suddenly boiling off of the boy. “Deniz,” he murmured, backing away. “I'm just as nervous as you are.”

“I was there, Roman,” Deniz blurted, making Roman frown. _What?..._ “When Bulle and Jürgen beat you up... I was there, and I didn't stop them.”

The words were like freezing water. Every muscle in his body seemed to contract away from his skin. As he watched Deniz's eyes dart around, looking everywhere but his face, his own expression tightened into a snarl.

All he could think was, _this is what you get for falling in love._


End file.
